Shoes generally provide access to a foot-receiving cavity through an ankle opening and a forefoot opening. The forefoot opening may be adjusted with a lacing mechanism in a traditional shoe. In order to gain access to the foot-receiving cavity, the laces may be loosened and a wearer then attempts to insert his/her foot through the ankle opening and then adjust an insertion angle of the foot to move the foot forward into the foot-receiving cavity. However, some wearer's may have limited mobility, dexterity, flexibility, and/or access that makes donning and/or doffing a traditionally-structured shoe difficult.